


Andaedra

by khajiitborn (kaazkiin)



Series: The Adventures of A Bunch of Fuck Ups [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daedra, F/M, Oblivion Gate, One-Sided Attraction, it isn't that descriptive dw, original fic dump time my dudes, pray for andaera she's thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaazkiin/pseuds/khajiitborn
Summary: What happens when a justice-loving Dark Elf gets stuck in an Oblivion Gate with a murderous, thieving, smart ass Wood Elf.I'm sure they'll get along swimmingly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic for me n my friend. She owns the wonderful Andaera, Tarrenir is my asshole son whom I love. He calls her Andaedra bc it's a pun and she hates it
> 
> yes I know this fic is stupid

"Out of all nine provinces in Tamriel, out of all the millions of people I could have met," Andaera panted, pushing a few strands of auburn hair out of her eyes as she glared down at the Bosmer across from her. "I get stuck in Oblivion for who knows how long, with _you_."  
  
Tarrenir just grinned, plucking his arrow from the scamp's chest. "Lucky you. You have no idea how many people would fight for this opportunity."  
  
"... No one?"  
  
"Exactly. You're the chosen one."  
  
"No."  
  
The Bosmer laughed, making Andaera roll her eyes as she put her greatsword on her back. She felt something hit her side, looking down to see Tarrenir now beside her. He clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"C'mon, Andaedra. This'll be fun!"  
  
"Don't touch me." She made a disgusted face, yanking her arm away.  
  
"Spoilsport. You're almost as bad as Zay."  
  
"Don't compare me to them. Wait, you can reach their shoulder?"  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha. Make fun of the short one. Very original, bravo. I wish I had a rose to throw."  
  
The Dunmer rolled her eyes. "Will you just come on and help me try to find a way out of here? I don't fancy staying in Oblivion. Least of all with you."  
  
Tarrenir placed a hand on his chest, the other covering his mouth in a mock gasp. "How could you just break my heart like that? I thought we had something special."  
  
"I will leave you here." Andaera muttered, walking off down a path that lead to a large black tower. Tarrenir just snorted and trailed behind her. "Just be quiet and let me try to find a way out."  
  
\--  
  
"So what if two guys were on an island, and one killed the other with a rock. Would that be fucked up, or...?"  
  
"Are you capable of keeping your mouth shut for more than three minutes!?" The Dunmer seethed, throwing a glare over her shoulder. "We could be stuck here for eternity, I'm trying to find a way out, and you are not helping!"  
  
The duo had been trudging through the plane of Oblivion for hours. Andaera was getting increasingly annoyed with the Bosmer, who talked non stop the _entire_ time. Even during fights, he was making smartass comments to the scamps and other Daedra they fought. Andaera was barely keeping her composure. She still had to find a way out, since the gate they had gone in through had disappeared. They hadn't encountered many towers, and the ones they did find were only small, not big enough to house a Sigil Stone. Andaera was at a loss. And Tarrenir. Was. Not. _Helping_.  
  
"Sure I am." Tarrenir said. "I'm catching all the shit you miss."  
  
Andaera stopped, raising an eyebrow. "No you're not."  
  
"Yeah I am. You missed the trail of blood a few hours back, the burning body in the lava pit on the last path, and the scamp that's about to jump out at you."  
  
Her ears twitched, and a shriek alerted her of the scamp to her right. She pulled out her sword, raising it in time to stop the vile creature from hitting her. The steel easily cut through the Daedra's skin, almost cutting in completely in half. The scamp landed in a heap at Andaera's feet, squealing in pain as blood poured from the wound. With a grunt, she dug the sword into its head, twisting it until the scamp stopped moving.  
  
"Why didn't you warn me sooner? It could've attacked me! And why didn't you help!?" Andaera turned and shouted, gesturing with her greatsword.  
  
"Why should I have? You're obviously on top of things." The Bosmer smirked, folding his arms. Andaera felt her eye twitch. He was always trying to get under her skin. It was rare that he actually succeeded.  
  
"Do you even care that we could be stuck in Oblivion forever? Do you ever care about anything!?" The Dunmer yelled, stepping closer to him. She was losing it, but she was long past the point of caring.  
  
Tarrenir didn't seem phased at all, gazing up at her with a glint in his dark eyes. "Do you honestly think I _want_ to stay here? Or am I just that evil to you, that you think I belong here? You told me you were going to find a way out, so I'm letting you. You aren't doing a very good job though, are you?"  
  
Andaera let out a loud yell of frustration, raising her greatsword. She swung down, dirt and dust flying up as she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, this is petty. Venting your anger, fine. Trying to kill me is a bit much, doncha think?" Tarrenir laughed lightly, having easily sidestepped the attack. He stood behind her, bow out, arrow aimed at her back.  
  
"How did you...?" Andaera said slowly, spinning around to face him. Her eyes widened when she saw the bow aimed at her.  
  
"I'm a trained thief and assassin, remember? Gotta be nimble to avoid getting cut in half by angry Dunmer. Now, take a back seat in this, won't you? You're over thinking and missing shit. Let me handle it from here." Without another glance, he shouldered his bow and began walking.  
  
Unusually silent, Andaera followed.  
  
\--  
  
"Ah, wonderful. One of those tower things. Don't these usually hold those orbs that keep the Gate open?"  
  
It had only been a half hour, but Tarrenir had managed to find a tower, the dark stone visible even from their distance. Although, his method of travel involved climbing over mountains and jumping to small islands while trying to avoid falling in lava, compared to Andaera's path following. Andaera had to give him some credit for finding it, though. And judging by the dim beam of light glittering from the top, the tower did contain the Sigil Stone. All they needed to do now was fight their way through and take it.  
  
"Oi, Mundus to the Oblivion Gate expert? Hellooooo?"  
  
The Dunmer blinked in surprise, looking down to see Tarrenir. He had quickly waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. "What?"  
  
"Thought you actually went mad for a second there. That's the right tower, isn't it?"  
  
"Should be. We need to think of a way to get to it, now. It could be swarming with different Daedra. Who knows what they might do-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll come up with a plan on the way." Tarrenir called back, already beginning his descent of the mountain they had been resting on top of. Andaera jogged to catch up, punching his arm for interrupting and leaving her.  
  
"Don't have that attitude. You haven't fought Daedra before." She said crossly.  
  
He simply waved her off. "If they're anything like those scamps, it'll be a walk through the park."  
  
The Dunmer frowned. Tarrenir always took things so lightly. What if he was taken by surprise and overwhelmed? Daedra were dangerous, and shockingly crafty when they wanted to be. One wrong move, and he could be killed. Something jolted through her chest when she thought that last part, and her frown deepened. What did she care if Tarrenir was killed? He was arrogant, narcissistic, over dramatic, snobbish, immodest, condescending, pretenious, a _murderer_ , for Talos' sake, and just a downright asshole.  
  
"Andaedra, if you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles." The Bosmer sang, bouncing on a rock so he was taller than her for a short period to flick her forehead.  
  
Andaera quickly shook her head, pushing away the thoughts as she rubbed the spot he hit. "Oh, please. You're twice my age without any, I won't be getting them for a while." She grumbled, looking toward the tower. There were no Daedra in sight, but, anything could happen.  
  
Tarrenir scoffed. "The reason why my face is still so beautiful and perfect is due to the fact I don't have a stick shoved up my ass, unlike you."  
  
"Knowing you, I'm surprised there's nothing shoved up your ass." Andaera mumbled to herself, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear. She didn't know why she tried, this was Tarrenir. He heard everything.  
  
The Bosmer stopped, squinting as he tilted his head up at her. "My, what vile words to come out of sweet little innocent Andaera's mouth. Such vile, dirty, fucking hilarious words holy shit." His facade quickly broke, his sentence ending in a laugh. He actually had to lean on his knees as he cackled. Andaera stopped a few feet ahead, raising an eyebrow back at him.  
  
"... Tarrenir?"  
  
"I'm good, I'm good. I'm telling Caz that one." He chuckled, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he ran to walk beside her again.  
  
"It wasn't that funny." She said, doing another quick survey of their surroundings. A clannfear, off in the distance, but too far for it to care about them.  
  
"Something like that coming from your mouth is always funny, Andaedra." Tarrenir grinned.  
  
Another jolt. "I'm sure Casm doesn't care about what you have to say."  
  
"No, he does. Even if he doesn't, I'm forcing him to."  
  
"How are you two even friends."  
  
"Trying to kill each other forges strong bonds, doesn't it?"  
  
"Wait, what?" Andaera felt a quick shock of anxiety flare through her stomach, red eyes wide. "You tried to _kill_ each other!?"  
  
Tarrenir laughed at her reaction. "Sure did. He's the one who gave me that nasty burn on my shoulder. In return, I almost slashed through his arm." He sighed, almost dreamily as he reminisced of that fateful night five years before. "What a day to remember, that was."  
  
"Dare I ask what lead to that?" She asked. Her previous alarm had died down, but she could still feel a small part of it that nudged its way into her chest.  
  
"Someone wanted him dead. The Dark Brotherhood was told that he was a dangerous and powerful mage, so they sent me to deal with him. 'A contract for subtletly', I was told."  
  
"So they sent you? You're not subtle about anything. Oh, hell."  
  
During their conversation, they had made it to the bottom of the mountain the tower was on. Andaera couldn't see a single path up to their destination. Walking around wouldn't do anything either, from her vantage point on the previous mountain, both sides of this one were nothing but lava. A quick look around determined there were no hidden doors, either.  
  
"How do we get up to the tower?"  
  
"Chalk up your hands, dearest, we're climbing." Tarrenir said, clapping her on the back. "It's not completely vertical, and the incline isn't that steep, so we should be able to start walking up after a while. Or crawl up, now that I think about it."  
  
"You expect us to climb this entire thing?" Andaera asked incredulously. She looked up the mountain. There didn't seem to be many rocks or alcoves to grab on to. They'd have to hope the mountain wasn't one hundred percent solid so they could dig their fingers into it to keep themselves up. Otherwise, they'd easily plunge to their deaths.  
  
"Oh, please. I've scaled White Gold Tower before."  
  
With that, they began climbing. The start was easy, but as they climbed further, staying upright was proving to be difficult. Both were sweating from fatigue, still not at the point where the mountain leveled enough for them to even start crawling. Andaera felt the muscles in her arms screaming everytime she pulled herself up. A quick glance over to the Bosmer told her that, despite his earlier bravado, he was struggling as much, if not more, than she was, his arms shaking with every move. He was an archer first and foremost, he didn't have the same strength Andaera did from wielding a great sword. The Dunmer guessed that even Zayrasha would have difficulties at this task, although having claws would most likely be helpful.  
  
"So, wanna hear the rest of the story?" Tarrenir panted, heaving himself onto a rock jutting out from the side of the mountain.  
  
"You want to do that _now_?" Andaera groaned, stopping once she had a proper foothold so she could rest for a moment.  
  
"Why not? We could fall and die at any moment now, wouldn't it torment your spirit for eternity not knowing?"  
  
"I think I could manage. Are you going to sit there forever?"  
  
The Bosmer was propped up on the rock, stretched out as far as it would allow. He was breathing heavily, legs dangling uselessly off the edge. "Give me a minute, would you? I feel like my arms are going to fall off.  
  
Andaera sighed, but let him rest, leaning her forehead against the cool surface of stone as she tried to regain her bearings. "What happened to you scaling White Gold Tower?"  
  
"That Tower has a lot more places to grab hold of and rest on than this glorified dirt has. And I had a rope."  
  
After a few more moments of rest, they continued climbing. The further they got, the less rocks there were to aid them. Tarrenir pulled one of his daggers out, handing it to Andaera to use, keeping the other one for himself. That made things at least slightly easier. More agonising minutes passed before finally, _finally_ , they could manage a crawl. Andaera felt like she could cry. They stopped for another rest, and Andaera made the mistake of looking down the way they came. Suddenly feeling the weight of her own mortality, she threw herself back against the mountain, ignoring Tarrenir's breathy laughs. If she had to guess, they were at least halfway up now. The rest of the climb wouldn't be as slow, now that they didn't have to climb. If there was a hidden pathway neither of them saw, she was going to be so pissed.  
  
"So, that story." Tarrenir said, as they continued.  
  
"Oh, fine. You won't shut up otherwise." Andaera sighed. She looked up at the rest of the mountain they had to face, hiding her joy when she saw they could probably start walking the rest of the way soon.  
  
"Rude. Anyway, I was the assassin sent to kill Caz. And yes, Andaedra, I can be subtle. Then again, if I'm being honest, they only sent me since my subtle technique is seduction."  
  
"Couldn't you just hide and kill him from far away, or something?" She didn't feel completely comfortable talking about murder so casually, but after being around Tarrenir for so long, she had started to gradually accept it. It was his everyday life.  
  
"Nah. Another assassin tried that, and Caz found and killed him. He's incredibly perceptive and observant, you know. And a little paranoid. I went undercover and tracked him to an inn in the middle of nowhere. Seduced him, of course. Who can resist me, honestly?" He laughed to himself.  
  
Andaera rolled her eyes. He was so full of himself. "Me."  
  
"Oh, you'll come around." He winked. _Jolt_. "Anyway, I got him alone in the basement. The inn has more rooms down there, and he said his was. So, we went down into his room."  
  
"... That's when you tried to kill him and you fought, right?"  
  
"Tsk tsk, Andaera, you really think I do that right away? I flirt with my targets, I sleep with my targets, _then_ , I kill my targets.  
  
"Ew." Andaera made a face. They had another quick stop before they stood and began walking the rest of the way. The tower was daunting, now that they were closer. A faint outline of a path was visible below their feet that lead down to it, but, thankfully, there wasn't a path that lead down the mountain. It might've been buried in a rock slide. "Don't tell me..."  
  
"Yep. I banged Caz. Done it multiple times now, might I add."  
  
"Don't add. I don't need to know."  
  
"It's important information."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I originally tried to kill him when we were banging."  
  
" _Please_ tell me you don't get off on that."  
  
"Surprisingly I don't. I only did it since I couldn't risk him being a light sleeper and waking when I tried to kill him, nor could I risk him waking before me and leaving before I got a chance. That was the only time he wouldn't expect it."  
  
"And yet."  
  
"He expected it. We fought, I nearly chopped through his arm, and he nearly burned my skin off. One thing lead to another, and now him and his family are under protection of the Dark Brotherhood. And that's the story of how I met Caz."  
  
"Riveting. You should write a book about it." Andaera lowered her voice toward the end, not really paying attention to him as she spotted two Dremora guarding the entrance of the tower. One warrior, one mage.  
  
"I'd love to, but my way with words doesn't transfer onto paper." Tarrenir murmured, grabbing his bow off his back and an arrow from his quiver. "Distract the warrior so he doesn't see me. I'll sneak around to the other one, then we tag team the mage before it summons anything. Alright?"  
  
Andaera was surprised at his sudden initiative, but nodded. He got into a crouching position, and Andaera sprinted into action, letting out a war cry as she pulled out her greatsword. She swung it at the Dremora before it had a chance to fully react. It dodged, badly, and fell backwards. The Dunmer ignored it, focusing her attention on the other as it unsheathed its Daedric Mace. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tarrenir sneaking around, aiming his bow. He let an arrow fly as the mage raised its arm to conjure a spell, the steel piercing its hand. It let out a roar of pain, dropping the mace. Andaera charged, raising her sword to cleave through the Dremora before it could recover.  
  
She heard the cry of the warrior, and barely had time to lift her sword and turn to block its attack. Two arrows poked out from its armour, one was stuck in its shield, and another was lodged in the Dremora's neck. With a yell, she barged straight into it, making it stumble long enough for her to attack. She didn't notice Tarrenir attacking, but guessed he couldn't get a clear shot due to them circling each other. Andaera managed to break through the Dremora's defences, using all her strength to swing her great sword and cut the creature's head clean off. The momentum threw her sword from her grip, the metal clanging on the ground a few feet away. The Dunmer breathed heavily, arms shaking from adrenaline.  
  
She almost didn't hear him.  
  
"Andaera!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as she turned, eyes widening at the clannfear charging toward her. The door to the tower was open, it came from in there. She didn't have a weapon. She didn't have time to grab her sword. She didn't have anything to defend herself. Andaera stood limp, watching as the Daedra closed in on her. She briefly registered the dark red of Tarrenir's armour, and it took her a second to realise he had lunged for the clannfear's head, grabbing its horns and forcing it to the ground. It shrieked in the struggle, thrashing its arms and legs to try and escape the Bosmer's grip. Pulling out his dagger, Tarrenir stabbed it into the Daedra's throat, forcing it in to the hilt. The clannfear let out another gutteral screech before it stopped thrashing, its head falling lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"For fuck sake, what was that? Why didn't you do anything?" He demanded, shoving his dagger back in its sheathe, not bothering to clean off the blood.  
  
Andaera just blinked down at him. He saved her. _Jolt_.  
  
"You're not hurt, are you? It didn't touch you. I'm not carrying your dead weight around if it did." He huffed, walking over to pick up her greatsword. "Oi, Mundus to Andaera, come on. You wanna get out of here, you're helping me clear the tower out."  
  
She simply nodded, regaining herself as she grabbed her sword, following Tarrenir into the tower.  
  
\--  
  
"Fucking finally. This could not have taken longer." Tarrenir groaned, salvaging as many arrows as he could from the bodies of dead Daedra and Dremora.  
  
"Just be glad it's done and we're both unharmed." She replied, placing her greatsword back on her back.  
  
The fight through the tower hadn't been easy, but they managed. It was only a few clannfear, scamps, and Dremora. Andaera managed to pay back her self proclaimed debt to Tarrenir after he saved her. The Dremora's sword was inches away from finding its place in the Bosmer's neck, if she hadn't narrowly intercepted it. She would never forget the fear and panic on his face, for once in his life having to face death without expecting it.  
  
"Well, do the honours." Tarrenir sighed, nodding toward the Sigil Stone, apparently having finished his looting.  
  
Andaera tentatively reached out, feeling the heat and raw power radiating from the Stone's surface. She grasped it and, with a bit of effort, pulled it from its resting place. Almost immediatly, the beam of fire and energy shot through the roof, beginning to consume the tower. Tarrenir looked mildly unnerved as the interior started to collapse, inching slightly closer to Andaera. Without warning, they were blinded by a bright light, and suddenly thrown into the sensation of falling. Then, they were back in Mundus, the sky a dark blue instead of the evil red it had been before they entered Oblivion. Behind them, the Gate collapsed, leaving nothing but a small part of its structure and a light red glow.  
  
"And we're out, and I'm gone."  
  
Andaera stiffened, surprised at his suddenness. She looked down at him, watching his back as he walked away. "... That's it?" She couldn't help but ask.  
  
"What? Oh, thanks for saving me. Now I'm going. We worked together to get out, and we got out. We're done." He said simply, giving a half hearted wave, not even turning around.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She was surprised that he did.  
  
"What more can you want from me, Andaera?" He drawled, hands on his hips as he turned. "You wanted to hurry and get away from me while we were in there. What changed? Gonna miss me that much?" The last part was accompanied by his signature smug grin.  
  
_Jolt._  
  
"No." Andaera grumbled, glad he couldn't see her embarrassed face. Why did she feel embarrassed? "I... I need to return your dagger." She stuttured, moving the Sigil Stone to one hand while she fumbled for the dagger in her belt.  
  
"Ah, keep it."  
  
"What? But it's yours."  
  
"I don't use daggers much anyway. Just take it. Think of it as a gift, if you're gonna miss me." Another grin. "Until next time, Andaera." With that, he turned back around and continued walking off. Within moments he had all but melted into the shadows.  
  
Andaera watched the spot he previously stood in, feeling confused. Something clicked in her mind, and she had a sudden realisation of why he seemed to send sparks through her chest. She immediatly turned around and punched the remainder of the Oblivion Gate, watching it crumble to dust as she tried to convince herself of another reason why she was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making a series of the adventures of our Elder Scrolls OCs getting into a bunch of shit stay tuned ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ also the climbing a mountain part is based on my own playstyle of never ever following paths and parkouring my way to the Sigil Stone
> 
> Quick memo that Casm/Caz is my Khajiit mage n Zayrasha is my Khajiit warrior. They'll be joining the party soon ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
